


猫咪play——帝国双璧

by zephyr21



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, 猫化
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 11:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12431640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyr21/pseuds/zephyr21





	猫咪play——帝国双璧

seimei一推开柜门看到的就是小灰猫弓着背坐在角落，尾巴翘的笔直，屁股难耐的蹭着地板。在光线照进来的下一秒叙一轻轻叫了一声就恢复成平时的坐姿，连尾巴都圈回爪前，如果不是微微耷拉下来的耳朵和偏过去的头，似乎刚才的动作只是幻觉。  
第一次发情期对于年幼的小猫来说还是太强烈了，坚持了没几分钟叙一就开始微微发抖，尾巴烦躁的甩来甩去，忍不住轻轻蹭着地板往衣柜深处躲。  
然后它就被seimei一手捉了出去，托抱住轻颤着的猫儿，seimei从头顶顺着向下摸，一直到那翘起的尾巴尖，轻轻在尾巴上打了个转，最终点上尾巴底部毛茸茸的小球。  
“喵～！”完全变了调到叫声，一分羞恼九分绵软，叙一象征性的蹬了几脚，反抗无效之后又缩在seimei怀里任由他性质恶劣的触碰。

归根到底还是舒服的。

撩拨几下之后叙一甚至不自觉地用尾巴勾住了seimei的手腕，软糯又参杂着情欲的小声央求着，玻璃珠般透亮的蓝色眼球也迷离起来，耳朵顺服地微垂下来，微微晃动着应和seimei的动作。  
随着一声酥麻的喵呜，猫儿全身一震，随即软了个彻底，瘫在seimei臂膀上。seimei捏捏指尖濡湿的触感，嘴角的弧度是从未有过的宠溺，低头轻吻上灰色的耳尖，换来又一次的轻颤，不敢再逗弄，小心翼翼地把陷入昏睡的猫儿放在软垫上，拿过食盒，在清晨就准备好的食物里特地开了个猫罐头加了些。  
发情期这个概念在seimei脑海中已经淡去了大半，年少时也曾为此困扰不已，但年岁渐长，修为逐步提升，这件事离他的生活已经远去多年，甚至连猫咪是有发情期这件事都完全忘记了。

不过现在想想，这也不是一件坏事。

等seimei在此回到客厅的时候整个人都呆住了，叙一不知什么时候变成了人的形态，耳朵和尾巴却没能收的回去，依旧以半趴卧的姿势蜷在角落，月白色的皮肤泛起细嫩的粉色，在一层薄汗下几乎有了半透明的质感。待他走的近了，发现叙一半是猫叫半是呻吟的小声呜咽着。  
这才想起来，最近猫儿食欲一直不好，为了让它多吃些，今天早上给饭食里加了些猫薄荷，此时怕是猫薄荷和发情期的双重扰乱下，灵力脱离控制没了去处，不自觉的变成人形。  
而叙一对此毫无察觉，甚至在seimei靠近的时候用头轻轻蹭了蹭seimei的手掌，噙满了情欲的狭长凤眼略微撑开一个逢，让那要满溢出来的湿意悄悄逸散在空气里，复又合起，换那涂了一层蜜糖的红润双唇抖了抖，最终吐出几个字：

“难受......帮帮我......”

这要还忍得下去就不是人了，不，不是狐狸了。

seimei脑子一热抱起叙一就往卧室走，怀里的家伙一点也不省心，少年变声期沙哑的嗓子尝试着发出咕噜咕噜的叫声，偶尔挣扎几下，尾巴掠过的部位都像是被下了咒，一直痒到了心底。  
seimei从来不知道从客厅到卧室居然有这么远。

叙一脑袋里全是光怪陆离的奇怪画面，一秒在现实一秒在梦境，迷迷糊糊的什么也不知道，想动弹几下却发现在脑子里重复了数次的动作在睁开眼之后全部变成了泡影，似乎是被什么东西魇住了，所有的神经和肌肉都被剥离开，神经拿走了所有的控制力独自兴奋着。本以为不能再糟糕的叙一却被下腹再此烧起来的火打入了第二层地狱，拼命的想蹭着什么东西让火赶快泄出去，却无奈于不受控制的身体，只能堪堪受着。所以当同居人像一道光一样出现在眼前，再也顾不得廉耻，迫切的寻求抚慰，哪怕过程像早上一样尴尬也没关系。

“乖，不怕。”seimei轻轻将少年放在床上，吻住微张的小口，一只手抚上勾起的尾巴，满意的看到身下人不受控制的颤抖，  
叙一没想过他的尾巴在发情期内是如此碰不得的地方，平日里seimei虽然也喜欢玩他的尾巴，但绝没有如此电流般的震颤，敏感部位被不断玩弄让它整只猫都绷紧了，直到seimei送开口，叙一才意识到自己不知道什么时候变成了人形。

理智回笼的瞬间他看到seimei勾起的唇角，本能地觉得不对，却在seimei在尾巴下方的光滑肌肤处打转的时候丢掉了所有都理智，  
“唔...！”一个指节从他从未想过的部位深入到体内，叙一的耳朵都在抖，异样的感觉开始攻占他的大脑，生生把奇异的画面逼走了大半，算不上疼，但也不怎么舒适。  
“疼吗....？”seimei在深入第二根手指的时候问，没有得到回应，seimei吻了吻少年布满汗水的小腹，四下揉按，又不时安慰那再一次立起的小叙一，直到那个小口柔软湿润，甚至浅唆着回应，才在叙一的又一声喘息中抽出。

他的猫儿躺在他身下，因为羞涩而微微抖着耳朵，主动打开双腿，展露出最脆弱的器官，低低地呻吟着祈求，

“啊！呜....轻点....不行了...”扩张得再完备，对于初尝情欲的青涩身体来说，整根吞入也是极为艰难，seimei看着尾巴都乱颤的叙一，忍住高热体温带来的快感，轻叹一声浅浅律动。  
“嗯啊...”似乎是碰到了什么地方，叙一突然放松下来，因为疼痛而软下去的小叙一也重新冒了头。seimei眼神略微一暗，就着原来的方向直挺进去，叙一的身体轻轻一弹，呜咽几声，自己都没有意识到的轻轻摆动腰臀，下意识的回应seimei的动作。  
摸着门道的seimei加了力度，九浅一深，七浅一深...直到每次都没入尽头，肉体淫靡的撞击声在房间内格外清晰，叙一伸长了脖颈，脸都涨得通红，似乎这样就能够逃避过度的刺激。

溢出的体液将尾巴都打湿，濡湿感从尾巴尖顺着尾椎四散到每一个细胞，叙一像是被电流打了一般的抖动，本就敏感的穴口哆嗦着绞紧，妄图阻止液体的逃逸，只换来更大力的攻击，研磨出的泡沫带来下一轮的恶性循环。  
叙一不成调的哭声参杂了过多的情欲，黏腻地让人心痒。攀上seimei腰间的灰色尾巴点燃了最后的一把火，理智瞬间灰飞烟灭，整根退出又整根没入，每次都完美的顶上体内隐蔽的腺体，换来猫儿波浪般颤抖的喘息。  
过分强烈的攻击下，叙一腰背反弓起完美的弧度，断断续续的声音里带出了本体的喵呜声，像是在巨浪里挣扎的小船，抱紧seimei的脖子来确认存活，seimei在叙一脖颈间随意的落下亲吻，食指绕着尾巴打转。叙一后穴的温度烫得吓人，摩擦间都要冒出火星，内壁仿佛活了一样紧紧匝住seimei，粘膜层层叠叠吮吸粘黏上来的触感逼得人几乎要发疯，再也没有必要延长下去，从背后抱住叙一，全数交了出去。

空白中叙一感到有什么咬住了耳朵，后穴烫人的温度和直接从天灵盖传来的电流变本加厉的炸开了花。seimei只听一声几乎破了音的尖叫，腰间一片潮湿，猫儿就没了动静，连尾巴也瘫软下去。

还是太激烈了。反省了一秒之后seimei吻上叙一的嘴角，将人儿抱进了浴室。

发情期还有好几天呢。


End file.
